Candy Cane
This character is retired and has been replaced with Salted Caramel Candy Cane is an early 2016-introduced young adult female Pegasus from Cloudsdale, currently resides in Ponyville. She owns a sweet shop named Candy-Coated, which supplies a lot of the candy decorations for Sugar Cube Corner. Character Personality Candy Cane's minty sweet name suits her right down to the ground. She's learned from a young age that there are very few people in the world that you can trust. However, she is genuinely friendly and welcoming. She is chill and laid back until you annoy her. Then she will hold a short grudge against you, lasting a few days, then she'll grudgingly forgive you. She loves her people. She is often as sweet as the candy she confects. Candy Cane is only bitter when you display a large ego and little regard of your surroundings, in the form of dishonesty or selfishness or anything else. Selfishness encompasses a lot of traits, so simply put, if you act dislikable, you are likely to be disliked. Candy Cane was supposed to be someone who hated everything but her best friend, candy, but that's a bit like Bon Bon/ Sweetie Drops and her situation with Lyra. Appearance Candy Cane's hair is in large ringlets which she flings onto the right side of her neck. Four large ringlets to be precise, but you can only se three because the last is hidden by the others. Her hair is red with the palest of gray streaks. In the gray streaks are thin peppermint green streaks. The hair gave her her name. She has a fringe which she sweeps over to the right. Her eyes are very large and green. She wears quite a bit of eyeliner and mascara. Her coat is the palest of grays and a description of her cutie mark is in the infobox. As a Pegasus, she obviously has wings. In Equestria Girls, she also wears dual coloured green and black liner and black mascara, as well as red eye shadow. Her hair, when in ringlets, reaches little past her shoulder and is resting on her right shoulder. While making candy, Candy Cane ties her hair into a bun, so in both Equestria Girls and the show, depending on her scenario, it may or may not be in a bun or her hair may be out. She has on an off shoulder shirt which is red and green and white stripes. Candy Cane wears cropped green, white and red tights and an overlay which gradually opens out. The overlay is green with her cutie mark on one side. She also wears sneaker-style wedge heel boots. It's easier to look at her shoes than to explain them. She wears red and green and white candy cane earrings and red fingerless gloves. Occupation Candy Cane is the owner, founder, manager and head confectioner of Candy-Coated, her adorable sweet shop. It's one of those places where kids come after school and the owner serves them up some sort of new experimental delight for fifty percent off. She always sneakily drops some form of wrapped sweet into her customer's bags, so discreetly that nobody notices until the bag is opened. She's also the main supplier of candy to decorate desserts and cooking chocolate for Sugar Cube Corner. In Equestria Girls, she's the Home Economics teacher. This is a weird fact that I'll explain. It's weird because she and the Mane Six are the same age but she's still a young adult in EG. It suits her better than high school student. She's one of those really cool childish teachers. The Art Teacher Archetype. All her students love her and she's very bright, cherry and patient. She doesn't stand for those kids who think they're too cool for school and they get very severely talked down to. Backstory Relationships Family Spring Solstice (Earlier known as Lemon Drop) She's dead. She gives Candy Cane her green eyes and Bee her sunshine gold highlights. Chocolate Sauce Honey Glaze AKA Bee Funnel Cake Aurelia Cherry Blossom (AKA Sakura) Gallery Category:Taylor's Trashbabs Category:Character of The Month